Raven Roses
by Crimson And Raven
Summary: Mikan Sakura is a hard working student with the top grades, she is also a special star ! But she is hiding a secret, will Natsume find out ? Will love bloom ? Or will they be separated forever ?
1. Character Summary

**Hi this is my first fanfic, I really nervous about the outcome, please rate and review !**

**Summary : Mikan Sakura is a hard working student with the top grades, she is also a special star ! But she is hiding a secret, will Natsume find out ? Will love bloom ? Or will they be separated forever ?**

**Chapter 1 Character Summary**

**Name : **Mikan Sakura

**Age : **16

**Alice : **Nullifacation and Memory alice ( she can remember everything she reads )

**Star Rank : **Special Star

**Name : **Natsume Hyuuga

**Age : **16 1/2

**Alice : **Fire and Invisibility

**Star Rank : **Special Star

**Name : **Hotaru Imai

**Age :** 16 1/2

**Alice : **Technology/Inventing

**Star Rank :** 3 Stars

**Name : **Ruka Nogi

**Age : **16 3/4

**Alice : **Animal Pheromones

**Star Rank : **3 Stars

**Hi guys I'll start working on the first chapter now, I'll try to make it long ! Saōnara !**


	2. Natsume's Plan

**Eek first chapter! I'm nervous about this but support would be great !**

**Chapter 1 **

Hi, I'm Mikan Sakura. I'm a student at Alice Academy, a school for those with special powers.

When I was younger I was foolish and idiotic, I spent my time playing with friends instead of studying, but 2 years ago I decided that I'd give up on my friends and have the best grades in the class.

I even gave up on my childhood crush, the school's heartthrob Natsume Hyuuga.

After the time spent I became a special star, in my new room I was allowed to have a pet, I got a snow,white cat and named her Pocky.

I also had a large-ish room that had many instruments, nobody knows this but, I love to sing and play instruments, so far I have made 2 song but I hsvn't shared them publicly, they're called Breezeblocks ( alt-j ) and Video Games ( Lana Del Rey ).

Since I'm so quiet I get bullied a lot by Luna.K ans Sumire.S ( same name as kazehaya-kun :( )

I rarely visit the sakura tree, but when I do Natsume was never there, which I was glad about, I wouldn't fall for him again.

**Normal P.O.V**

Mikan was sitting at her seat in the classroom waiting for Narumi-Sensei to arrive, little did everyone know that today was her birthday, January 1st !

Suddenly the oddest thing happened, Hotaru entered the classroom and started to approach Mikan.

Mikan was shocked for she hasn't had any social connections with any of her friends for a couple of years.

Anyway, Hotaru approached Mikan and she opened her mouth to speak " I'm just letting you know that since yesterday I've been dating Ruka, even though we don't talk anymore your the only one in the class who doesn't have a blabber mouth so I trust you wond tell anybody about this. Okay ?! " Hotaru said in a monotone voice.

Mikan was slightly shocked for a second and then she replied " congradulations to both of you and I swear I won't tell a living soul " Mikan said cautiously while thiking of Hotaru's new baka cannon.

Secretly Mikan was qute upset and confused, only 2 months ago Mikan developed feelings towards Ruka, she still could process what just happened without being just slightly depressed.

**Natsume P.O.V**

I'm glad that I followed Imai's plan on wearing earplugs when I enter the classroom, because damn those fangirls were loud, like louder than an amp loud.

I ingnored them and made my way to my seat where I saw that girl that sits next to me in class fidgeting an flinching loads, it made me annoyed so I told she to stop she nodded slowly and the fideting stop so I could finally sleep in peace. Nope

A few seconds after she stopped she started again, I looked over at her I noticed that except for Imai she was the only other one NOT in Ruka and I's fan club, it started to make me curious.

I called Koko over, unfortunatly he was making out with Nonoko, which made me sigh in disgust.

After what seemed like hours Koko noticed me after his underwear on fire, " WHAT THE HELL NATSUME ! " Koko yelled as he tried to put out the fire, " come here" I said lazily.

After he arrived I told him that I wanted information about the weird gir sitting next to me, the mind reader nodded and got to work.

I smirked as i took a glance at the girl and thought to myself " oh, this is going to be interesting "

**End of chapter 1**

**Hi guys was that ok as a first chapter ?**

**I hope so.**

**Thank you so much to these people for supporting me,**

**A secret person,**

**Guest,**

**Lunar x Princess,**

**xXemotionlessgurlXx and**

**StarElsie !**

**YAY !**

**Please Rate and Review and tell me what you want to have in the next chapter, if you want you can try to guess what Mikan's secret is but I'll tell you now no, she is not a undercover sing, and the secret is really unique and I don't think it is in any other stories .**

**BAI !**


	3. The Bet

**Hey guys I really happy with how my story is so far so I just want to thank you all for the faces, follows and reviews !**

**I have a Twitter account with sketches of my story it's Crimson And Raven TildaIsSwag**

**Chapter 2 :** Stalking ?

RIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG ! ( that was the bell )

Mikan packed up her books as she began to leave the classroom, oblivious to Koko's job.

SHe started to walk to her dorm with Koko watching her every step, and with the help of his friend he was able to become invisible.

As Mikan walked she started to hum Breezeblocks which was unknown to Koko's ears so he read her mind and the lyrics showed up which he scribbled down quickly,

She may contain the urge to run away  
>But hold her down with soggy clothes and breezeblocks<br>Citrezene your fever's gripped me again  
>Never kisses all you ever send are fullstops, la la la la<p>

Do you know where the wilds things go  
>They go along to take your honey,la la la la<br>Break down now weep build up breakfast now  
>Let's eat my love my love love love, la la la la<p>

Muscle to muscle and toe to toe  
>The fear has gripped me but here I go<br>My heart sinks as I jump up  
>Your hand grips hand as my eyes shut<br>Ahhh ahhh ahhh ah ah, ahhh ahhh ahhh ah ah

Do you know where the wild things go  
>They go along to take your honey, la la la la<br>Break down let's sleep build up breakfast now  
>Let's eat my love my love love love, la la la la<p>

She bruises coughs she splutters pistol shots  
>But hold her down with soggy clothes and breezeblocks<br>She's morphine queen of my vaccine my love my love love love, la la la la

Muscle to muscle and toe to toe  
>The fear has gripped me but here I go<br>My heart sinks as I jump up  
>Your hand grips hand as my eyes shut<br>And ahhh ahhh ahhh ah ah, ahhh ahhh ahhh ah ah  
>Ahhh ahhh ahhh ah ah, ahhh ahhh ahhh ah ah<p>

She may contain the urge to runaway  
>But hold her down with soggy clothes and breezeblocks<br>Germaline disinfect the scene my love my love love love  
>But please don't go I love you so my lovely<br>Please don't go, please don't go, I love you so, I love you so  
>Please don't go, please don't go, I love you so, I love you so<br>Please break my heart, hey

Please don't go, please don't go, I love you so, I love you so  
>Please don't go, please don't go, I love you so, I love you so<br>Please break my heart, ah ha

Please don't go, I'll eat you whole  
>I love you so, I love you, so I love you so<br>Please don't go I'll eat you whole  
>I love you so, I love you so, I love you so, I love you so<p>

_I'll eat you whole ? __WTF ?! _Koko thought.

They went up 5 stories to the student dorm 500, Koko found this rather amusing considering that Natsume's dorm room was 501. ( so it was next to hers )

There was a name plate on the door that read Sakura, Mikan, Koko took note of this and wrote it down.

He was too busy writing that he didn't notice that Mikan was already in her room, locking him out.

All of a sudden Koko thought he had a great idea, he knocked on the door and waited for her to answer it so he could get in, so he knocked and waited and knocked again, he was about to leave when Hotaru appeared he got so shocked that he fell over.

Mikan opened the door for Hotaru and closed it quickly, _Whats going on ?_ he thought.

So he decided to just give up and leave.

**Mikan P.O.V**

As I left the class I felt an odd presence following me, so I just ignored it and continued to my dorm, I wanted to make a new song so I hummed Breezeblocks as inspiration.

I entered my dorm and I opened my cell, I left a text message for Hotaru saying,

' Dear Hotaru,

Im my special star room I have a Japanese bath and I was about to take one so if you like you can join me. ( I know how much you like them ) If you do join me come to room 500 in 10 minuets.'

~ Mikan

I re-read it them clicked send and only seconds later I got a text from Hotaru saying she would be there, I smiled like and idiot at my phone, maybe we could be friends again, we really need to catch up.

~10 minuets later ~

Mikan heard a knock on the door and she ran up to answer it she saw Hotaru, they walked towards the bathroom and they had the bath together and chatted about things i can't be bothered to fill you in about.

Hotaru left with the biggest smile on her face.

**Natsume P.O.V**

_Koko is taking for ever _I thought as I stared into the clouded abyss of the sky, and as if on time Koko appeared at the skaura tree with all the information he had gathered.

"She closed the door on me !" Koko complained, " And I saw Hotaru going in there"

This perked up my interest as I read the song lyrics, I simply replied by saying "hn"

All of a sudden Koko asked to make a bet with " what kind of bet ?" " A love bet, I bet you can make the Mikan girl fall for you, so I want you to date her and then dump her after 2 weeks, being the playboy you are, if you lose the bet I get to read out three of you thoughts to the class, also you lose if she dumps you, if you win I'll do any one wish from you. How's that ?"

I liked the sound of I so I agreed, this is just getting interesting.

**- END OF CHAPTER 2 -**

**Can you find out the secret she is hiding ?**

**Please R&R**

**A special thanks to **

**Eka19 and **

pretty-awesome-girl11d7

BYE !


End file.
